The present invention relates to a dental tool, and more particularly to a dental tool for use in the removal of excess solidified composite material from on and between teeth during the cementation of composite and porcelain restorations.
Modern adhesive dentistry has evolved to the point where a majority of dentists are utilizing composite materials to restore human teeth. The use of these and similar materials is expected to increase.
There are essentially two types of restorations that may require the cleaning of excess composite material from between the teeth. The first is an xe2x80x9cindirectxe2x80x9d restoration, in which a crown, inlay or onlay is fabricated and cemented into place with a cement. Since modern cosmetic materials are made of porcelain or composite, with no metal understructure, strong cements, generally referred to as xe2x80x9cluting resinsxe2x80x9d, have been formulated to add strength to prohibit fracture. Luting resins set instantly with exposure to a special curing light. Composites are xe2x80x9cdirectxe2x80x9d restoration materials that are basically tooth colored fillings applied directly to the teeth. Because decay often extends between the teeth, the dentist must shape the composite to seal this area.
During the restoration process, it is quite common for excess composite material to be expressed beyond the margins of the restoration and harden on and between the teeth and under the gum line. Leaving such material can be hazardous to the dental tissues, causing severe irritation, gum disease, and recurrent decay.
Devices have been designed to remove excess solidified composite material from between the teeth. Most of these devices hold a variety of cutting blades and sanding strips of various grits and widths which are worked between and against the teeth to remove the excess material. Considerable manual dexterity and operational skill is required to perform the sawing and abrasive functions within the limited confines of a human mouth. Even assuming the requisite skill, conventional tools are poorly designed for use in all areas of the mouth, especially the posterior teeth. The operation of present day tools is extremely difficult to control and, unless extreme care is taken, an error can result in injury or damage to the fleshy part of the patient""s mouth. Moreover, the shape of the tools significantly hinders the visualization of the working areas.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved dental tool for use in the removal of excess composite material on or between the teeth during restorations. The tool should provide easy access to all areas of the mouth, including the posterior teeth, while providing ease of control of the oscillatory motions and vertical pressure between the teeth to remove material without danger of slipping or damaging the patient""s mouth. The tool should also allow proper visualization of the working area.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dental tool for the removal of solidified material between the teeth which provides easy access to all areas of the mouth, particularly the posterior teeth, while providing good visibility of the work in process.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dental tool which may be used in such a manner while substantially reducing the danger of cutting into the fleshly part of the mouth or the gum.
According to the present invention, a dental tool is provided for use in removing solidified material from on and between teeth during restorations. The dental tool comprises a handle portion and a blade support portion extending from the handle portion, wherein the longitudinal axis of the handle and blade support portions form an angle of from about 130 degrees to about 140 degrees. Means for supporting a blade member are provided on the distal end of the blade support portion including a support surface which is in a plane which forms an angle of from about 80 degrees to about 100 degrees with the longitudinal axis of the handle portion. Further in accordance with the present invention, the handle portion comprises a gripping portion including opposed concave side surfaces for accommodating the thumb and middle finger, respectively, and a flat portion on the top surface of the handle portion between the concave side portions for the index finger.
The blade supporting means comprises a pair of spaced arms projecting from the handle and at an angle relative to one another in the range of from about 10 to about 25 degrees. The distal end portion of the spaced arms terminate in bosses, preferably barbs for supporting the blade member.
The present invention is also concerned with the blade member, which has mounting holes on each end for receiving the bosses on the ends of the arms. The blade member is fixed to the ends of the arms by compressing the arms inwardly to accommodate the mounting holes in the blade member. The biasing force of the arms provides a tension force to immovably secure the blade member to the tool between the arms. The blade member is quickly and easily replaceable.
The new dental tool of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems with present day tools by providing a tool which is appropriately shaped to provide proper control and visualization of the work and prevent damage to the interior of the mouth. The tool facilitates removal of residual solidified composite material on and between the posterior teeth, as well as the anterior teeth. The new dental tool possesses unique angles that render it more efficacious and ergonomic in use.